


Lost Without You

by lonlygnome



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loss, drabble prompt, engineering disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonlygnome/pseuds/lonlygnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty had always told him to get down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Trek
> 
> Written for: scottys-righthand-man.tumblr.com for the prompt "Fade to Dust"

The damn lad should have just listened to him! Listened to him from the bloody start! Scotty’d always known Keesner’s need to climb up on things would get him killed eventually. Not that he’d ever told the lad but Scotty’s constant shouting had more to do with a fear of losing his friend then annoyance of the roylan being up on the machines. And now, after all of it, it was time wasted.

The hit had sent much of engineering swaying. The catwalks creaked and groaned as their supports were shaken within the walls. Scotty and Keesner had been working furiously to repair one of the cooling tanks so the warp cores didn’t overheat while they tried to get the shields back up to power. 

All he heard over the sounds of a dying ship and frantic engineers was a faint squeak that caused him to ram his head against the bottom of the tank as he rushed out to see what was happening. Keesner, his friend, was plummeting towards the floor, frantically trying to grab hold of something to slow his fall.

"Keesner!" screamed Scotty sprinting towards the location his friend would land, throwing other engineers out of the way as he moved. His head knew it was useless. A fall from that height… In the midst of the chaos of a battle… But Scotty’s heart wanted to prove his mind wrong. Wanted his friend to be alright.

Slipping to a halt as he reached his friend Scotty let out a broken “No…!” while falling to his knees. Grabbing Keesner shoulder Scotty spoke quickly, softly, “Keesner, no come on ma’e! Ye go’ ta be alri’h’. Come on, jus’ loo’ a’ me!” When nothing came in response Scotty reached blindly for his comm, calling for medical, knowing he was gone. Shifting forward once the call was over, silently praying for a miracle, Scotty grabbed Keesner by the shoulders. “Don’ do this ta me ye bas’ar’, don’ ye dare.” He knew he was gone. The lack of response solidifying it. But even among the chaos of battle Scotty let himself slowly fall apart slightly. Let himself beg for the return of the first friend he’d ever had.

So he remained there, kneeling on the warm hard floor as others ran around him trying to fix his lady, begging for his friend to come back until some no-faced medical person came along and peeled his hands off Keesner’s shoulders (the man got a solid knock in the face for that) and carried the body away. He sat silently on the floor watching the body disappear into the smoke and sirens of engineering. After a few moments of the body being out of sight Scotty took a shuddering breath and looked up at the reaches of the sky. The ship still needed saving. His family needed saving. Mourning could happen later so he went back to work. But if anyone noticed his trance like state, his in-ability to shout at people to get back to work, until long after that disaster was averted no one spoke.


End file.
